Shogo Kawada (Novel)
Appearance Shogo Kawada (川田章吾 Kawada Shōgo) is well built and is intimidating to most of the class. Due to this, not many trust him in the game. He is the only student with facial hair, perhaps because he's a year older, and is covered in many scars from the previous class program he won. He has a knife wound above his left eye, as well as gunshot wounds on his back. Shogo has very short hair and is built like a middle-weight boxer. Backstory His father was a doctor who was killed by the government after he protested at Shogo's involvement in the program. Shogo learnt some medical skills from him that allowed him to help treat Noriko Nakagawa in the program. Shogo knows how to drive a boat and car. Shogo is very resourceful and due to his experience in the Class C program, he is a survivor. Shogo is kind and has a sense of humour when you get to know him. He joined Class B a few months before the program but very few people had heard him speak. Shogo was quiet and reserved, which intimidated his classmates. In order to appear tough, Ryuhei Sasagawa tried to intimidate Shogo on his first day, but he ran away to Kazuo Kiriyama crying. Shogo and Kazuo never fought however which left the class in relative peace. Shogo smokes, can cook well and is a competant hacker. He has a great variety of skills which he picked up from the program or from his father who seems similar to Shinji Mimura's uncle. He has hardened because of his experience in the Class C program. Class C-Program Shogo's objective in the Class 3-C program was to protect his girlfriend Keiko Onuki. She ran from him after she left the school and he waited for her. Later, he finds Keiko dead and was unable to save her. Shogo killed during the program, though it is unsure how many, and was attacked which is apparent by his scars. Friends and Enemies Due to being a transfer student and knowing that the class was going to be forced into the program, Shogo didn't make any attempts to make new friends, nor did he have any real enemies. Because of this, not many of his classmates trusted him as they simply didn't know him. Students like Yutaka Seto would refer to Shogo as Shogo-san which is a title of respect. Because of his previous involvement in the Kobe Class 3-C program he learnt not to trust anyone you are not absolutely sure of. Class B-Program Shogo went to get supplies at the general store on the island as soon as he could; and after that wandered around the island and then came to the shrine where he heard a gunshot nearby. He went to see what was going on and found Kyoichi Motobuchi trying to shoot Shuya Nanahara in the chest. Shogo shouted at Kyoichi to stop, but it was no use and Kyoichi took a shot at Shogo who ducked and fired back at Kyoichi's right arm, blowing it right off. Kyoichi used his remaining arm to get the gun and tried to shoot again which left Shogo no choice but to finish Kyoichi off with a shot to his stomach. Shogo explained how he had no choice and by saving Shuya he gained his and Noriko's trust. He then teams up with them and helps them survive with his experience. He reveals that he has a way off the island but can only explain when everyone outside of their group is dead, but he isn't against the group getting bigger. Shogo then treats Noriko when she gets a fever which he believes could be septicima from her gunshot wound. However, when the clinic they are staying in is approached by Hiroki Sugimura he is uncertain whether to trust him unlike Shuya and Noriko. Shogo tells Hiroki, who is leaving to find his secret crush Kayoko Kotohiki, to make three fires and follow their every 15 seconds bird call if he wants to join their group with Kayoko. Shogo has a broad knowledge on many topics and hates the government for what they did to Keiko. When the clinic is about to become a forbidden zone the trio move and are ambushed by Kazuo Kiriyama. Shuya acts as a diversion so Noriko and Shogo can escape and meet up at the shrine later but Shuya is injured and taken to the lighthouse. Later after the lighthouse bloodbath, Shuya meets up with Shogo and Noriko again and they send off a bird call to bring Hiroki towards them as they see the three signal fires. However, the annocement reveals that Hiroki is dead and so is Kayoko, along with every other classmate except for Kazuo Kiriyama so that means the fires are a trick. Noriko gets injured while they flee by trip wires that Kazuo set up so they get into a car chase with their final enemy. Eventually, when neither side can kill each other, the car chase becomes a shootout with the cars being used as a cover. Kazuo gets shot and plays dead with his bulletproof vest, Kazuo then uses the opportunity of the three celebrating to shoot Shogo fatally in the stomach (though later on he lies about how serious the wound is). Just as Kazuo is about to shoot Shuya, Noriko kills Kazuo with their final gun. Shogo then goes over to Kazuo's body and pretends to fire the last shot in order to spare Noriko the guilt of killing someone. Shogo then fakes Shuya and Noriko's deaths and emerges as the winner before they all kill Sakamochi and escape. Shogo then dies of his gunshot wound from Kazuo. Category:Battle Royale novel characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Main characters